frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/Kraina Lodu - V Rozdziałek
Dedykuje ten rozdział użytkownikowi ''Tymbark-001 za ten wspaniały komentarz i że podobal jej się filmik ;) Ale dziękuje i tak wszystkim którzy zostawiają komentarz i tym co tego nie robia. No ale jedziemy z tym koksem XD '''Kristoff kończył układać lód, w królewskim magazynie. Nie była to łatwa robota ale on lubił to robić. Można by rzecz, że miał lud we krwi.' '- jeszcze jeden i idę - powiedział kładąc wielki kawał lodu na stertę z pozostałymi ' Gdy skończył zamknął magazyn i ruszył w stronę schodów na których wpadł na Else '- Przepraszam...- szybko dodał łapiąc ją tak aby się nie przewróciła' '- Jak chodzisz!...- wykrzyczała ale gdy zobaczyła kto to taki, uspokoiła się - a to ty Kristoff ' '- Tak to ja...co tu robisz? - zapytał, zdziwiony jej obecnością w tym miejscu' '- powiedziano mi, że znajdę ciebie właśnie tutaj ' '- A mam coś dla ciebie zrobić?' '- Nie, dlaczego miałabym coś od ciebie chcieć? - spojrzała na niego pytająco' '- Bo zwykle, nie przychodzisz do mnie, więc zgaduje, że potrzebujesz pomocy' '- Nie mogę przyjść choć raz, żeby pogadać? - zmarszczyła brwi' '- Anna cię wysłała? - zgadywał' '- Anna...nawet nie wie, że tu jestem - odpowiedziała ' '- ok, niech będzie. To o czym chcesz pogadać? - skrzyżował ręce' '- Ale chyba nie będziemy rozmawiać tutaj głuptasie, może pójdziemy się przejść - Uśmiechnęła się' '- Ale...miałem się spotkać z Anną ' '- Odmówisz królowej? - spojrzała na niego błagalnie' Kristoff westchnął - chwile mogę pogadać '- to świetnie, chodźmy - złapała go pod ramie i razem ruszyli ku wyjściu z zamku' Opuskid (dyskusja) 18:41, kwi 30, 2014 (UTC) Powoli się budziła, lubiła pospać sobie do późna. Ale Tego dnia miała się spotkać z Kristoffem, więc nie mogła pozwolić na to aby się spóźnić. Szybko się ubrała w swoją zieloną suknie, którą miała na koronacji i wybiegła ze swojej komnaty wprost do jadalni. Kiedy tam dotarła, zauważyła że nie było Elsy '- mhm dziwne, zawsze jak wstaje to ona do mnie dołącza, czyżby zapomniała? - zapytała siebie w myślach ' Zjadła śniadanie jak najszybciej, mimo że jedzenie samej i wpatrywanie się przy tym w obrazy na ścianie nie było zbyt przyjemne to myśl zobaczenia Kristoffa tak ją cieszyła , że kompletnie się tym nie przejmowała Wybiegła jak najszybciej z pałacu, mało co się nie zabijając na schodach. Biegła cała tryskając nieukrywaną radością, lubiła się spotykać z nim, czuła wtedy ze są sobie przeznaczeni. zresztą jak pierwszy raz go ujrzała to już wtedy czuła ze będzie on kimś wyjątkowym dla niej. Opuskid (dyskusja) 18:41, kwi 30, 2014 (UTC) '- To o czym chciałaś porozmawiać? - zapytał ją kiedy dotarli do parku' '- może usiądziemy - zaproponowała widząc ławkę przed nimi' '- czemu nie - Oboje usiedli na ławce, a Elsa po krótkiej chwili spojrzała się na Kristoffa' '- powiedz mi jedno, dlaczego taki wyjątkowy chłopak jak ty trzyma z taką kobietą jak Anna? - Kristoff spojrzał na nią nie rozumiejąc o co jej chodzi' '- Kocham ją - odpowiedział, rozglądając się wokół - czy to jakiś sprawdzian? zaraz wyskoczy Anna i krzyknie mam cię!' '- nie, nie bądź śmieszny - zaśmiała się' '- To o co ci chodzi? - zapytał już lekko podirytowany jej zachowaniem' '- Chce cie zapytać czy taki przystojniak jak ty nie powinien celoeać wyżej - Elsa powoli przysunęła się do niego, tak że dzieliły ich zaledwie centymetry' '- nadal nie wiem co masz na myśli! - chciał się odsunąć ale ona złapała go za rękę' '- O to właśnie...- Elsa przysunęła swoją głowe do jego i pocałowała go delikatnie w usta' Nie wiedział co zrobić. Z jednej strony było mu przyjemnie, a z drugiej wiedział, że jak anna się o tym dowie to będzie dla niego niezbyt dobrze. Postanowił jednak odsunąć Else od siebie '- Co...co ty robisz?!...jak Anna się o tym dowie to zabije mnie - Kristoff wstał i zaczął chodzić w kółko. Elsa widząc to wstała' '- Nie przejmuj się nią, możesz być Królem, a nie tylko jakimś dostawcą lodu - Powiedziała twardo' '- Co cię opętało! - zaczął się wydzierać - przecież nigdy mi nie powiedziałaś ani jednego miłego słowa, a po powrocie od jakiejś wiedźmy mówisz mi że ci się podobam? idę stąd, nie mogę zebrać myśli - Kristoff odbiegł od niej w kierunku miasta. Zostawiając ją samą' '- Jeszcze wrócisz do mnie - powiedziała do siebie i ruszyła w stronę zamku' Przy wyjściu z parku zauważyła Anne, która szła w jej kierunku , a zauważywszy Else szybko podbiegła do niej '- Elsa, dobrze ,że jesteś - powiedziała na jednym tchu' '- Coś się stało siostrzyczko? - Zapytała patrząc na nią z ciekawością' '- Widziałaś Kristoffa?...miałam się z nim spotkać ale nigdzie nie mogę go znaleźć! ' '- A no tak, spotkałam go i powiedział mi, że dzisiaj nie może się tobą spotkać' '- ale wiedział jak mi zależy na tym spotkaniu i nie przyszedł? - spojrzała na nią pytająco' '- wiesz może to nie jest chłopak dla ciebie - dodała po krótkiej na myśli elsa ' '- Dlaczego tak mówisz,przecież wiesz że go kocham' '- ty go kochasz ale czy on kocha ciebie? ' '- kocha - odpowiedziała pewnie' '- czyżby a powiedział ci to kiedyś? ' anna się zamyśliła '- no nie ale ja to wiem' '- zastanów się nad tym lepiej' '- dobrze....- Anna opuściła głowę i zobaczyła coś dziwnego - Co to jest co masz na szyi i dlaczego ma taki dziwny kolor? - wskazała na mały medalion, którego wcześniej nie zauważyła' '- O co ci chodzi - Elsa spojrzała na naszyjnik na jej szyi który zaczął zmieniać swoją barwę na krwistą czerwień - Muszę iść - dodała szybko i pobiegła w stronę zamku' '- dobra, a mną się nie przejmuj poradzę sobie - wykrzyczała za swoją odbiegającą siostrą - co się z nią dzieje, nie zachowuje się ostatnio normalnie, tak jakby....nie była sobą - powiedziała do siebie- muszę pogadać z Baltazarem - Anna ruszyła w stronę stajni' *** Pędziła na koniu jak najszybciej mogła. Dolina żywej skały był już nie daleko. ' '- Mam nadzieje, że Baltazar mi pomoże - powiedziała do siebie i przyśpieszyła Kiedy dotarła na miejsce przywiązała konia do pobliskiego drzewa i podeszła na sam środek polany '- Baltazar, potrzebuje ciebie - zawołała' Kamienie zaczęły się poruszać, i po chwili poturlały się w jej stronę. ' '- Anna! - krzyknęła Bulda - jak to miło, że wpadłaś, tylko gdzie jest Kristoff? '- Nie wiem, podobno coś mu wypadło i nie wiem gdzie jest odpowiedziała' '- szkoda, ale mów co cię przyprowadza do nas?' '- Szukam Baltazara - trolle rozstąpiły się przepuszczając baltazara' '- mów'co cię dręczy? - zapytał podchodząc do niej '- Chodzi o Else, ona...- Anna wzięła głęboki oddech - od kiedy wróciła, z wyprawy to dziwnie się zachowuje, prawie ze mną nie rozmawia, poradziła mi nawet abym zerwała z Kristoffem chociaż wie że go kocham,...boje się o nią' '- Spokojnie dziecko....gdzie była na tej wyprawie?' '- u jakiejś wiedźmy ,która ponoć wiedziała co sie stało z naszymi rodzicami' '- czy możesz mi powiedzieć więcej o niej - pytał dalej Baltazar' '- niestety wiem tylko tyle ale zobaczyłam ostatnio że nosi jakiś medalion, który jak z nią dzisiaj rozmawiałam zaczął świecić się na czerwono' '- chyba wiem co się dzieje...' '- co takiego?' '- To nie twoja siostra - dodał po chwili myślenia' '-CO?!' *** Wpadła do swojej komnaty niemal się nie przewracając '- Gdzie to jest! - krzyknęła rozglądając się po pokoju, i zatrzymawszy swój wzrok na czarnej skrzynce, do której bez czekania podbiegła' Otworzyła ją i wyjęła z niej mały flakonik z białą substancją, którą szybko odkorkowała i wzięła łyka wypijając całą zawartość '- Było blisko - powiedziała do siebie i zamknęła skrzynie na klucz, a jej medalionowi wróciła błękitna barwa' *** Powoli się budziła. Wszystko ją bolało, chociaż nie wiedziała dlaczego. Otworzyła powoli oczy ale nic nie zobaczyła przez ciemność która uniemożliwiała widzenie czegokolwiek '- Jest tam kto! - krzyknęła ale odpowiedziała jej głucha cisza - Chyba jednak nie' Postanowiła wstać co skończyło się twardym upadkiem o podłoże. Spróbowała jeszcze drugi i trzeci raz lecz także te próby skończyły się niepowodzeniem Leżała z nadzieją, że ktoś zaraz po nią przyjdzie a z jej oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach